Butterflies
by Meireis
Summary: What's the point of keeping your soul, if it can't love another? ((Yuuka/Tenshi and Yuuka/Elly, Elly finds herself jealous of her master's new lover. Rated T to be safe for implied sexual material))


It was almost a routine for Elly because it was so often. Laying awake in her bed, listening to the sounds from her beloved master, Yuuka, and a certain celestial she wasn't most fond of in the bedroom beside her. Moans, groans, and occasional name shouting, such despicable sounds grew displeasing to her ears, and she put a pillow over her exposed ear in a poor attempt to block it out. She felt sorry for Mugetsu and Gengetsu having to hear such things, and was thankful that Medicine's room was on the first floor so her innocence would be preserved.

But, that was besides the point, the thing that upset her the most was more than just the lack of sleep from these noises. But that it was someone else besides her mistress doing such things. Elly felt envy and a little anger build up inside and cloud up her thoughts, wishes that the celestial would just leave, and it'd be herself in the place. She wasn't that spiteful, was she? It's not like she wished Tenshi would drop dead or get hurt, she just wished she wasn't here. Not anywhere, not with, not being even a single part of her mistress. She wanted to be the one who was in Yuuka's mind and heart, not that 'heavenly' air-headed girl!

Elly slammed her face into her pillow, tears formed in her eyes and threatened to escape, sorrow replacing the anger and only a little of the envy from before. She felt like crying, why? Why did Tenshi, who didn't know Yuuka nearly as long and as well as she did, win her over? Elly had stood by her for years! Loyalty and admiration, all to be stomped on by that girl? Was it her looks? Did the childish girl have more appeal to Yuuka because she was "cute"? No, Yuuka wouldn't go just for looks, how could she think such a terrible thing about her mistress she so dearly loved?!

Tears dripped down Elly's cheeks as she silently sobbed into the fluffy pillow, not wanting to even open her eyes.

"Y-Yuuka!"

That girl's voice shouting Yuuka's name brought dread to Elly, and she felt her tears quicken as they slid down in streams. Slamming her fist into her sheets, Elly wished for these terrible feelings to disappear, to end these horrible thoughts. As she heard the last scream of that night, her eyes shut, and a few more tears sealed her eyes closed as she fell asleep.

–

"Ah, Elly, you're up awfully early."

Elly looked up from the table she sat at to see Mugetsu walk in through the dining room's doorway. She was fully dressed, as expected of her, she always rushed to get ready, but she had no makeup, a rather strange sight.

_Perhaps if I wore makeup and looked nice and elegant like Mugetsu, maybe..._

"I...I had trouble sleeping."

"I know, the sounds..." Mugetsu accidentally recalled some of the noises, and ignored them, she wouldn't like to be reminded.

"...Medicine didn't hear, right?"

"No, no. If she did, that child would have woken up and come up to one of our rooms asking about it."

"I guess..."

"Elly, are you alright?" Mugetsu said, her expression turning more serious. "Or still tired? You seem sick, I'm sure Yuuka would give you time off..."

Elly cringed when she heard Yuuka's name, and Mugetsu grew curious with worry.

"Is something else the matter?"

She could trust Mugetsu, right? Yeah...so caring towards everyone in the household, she'd be the perfect shoulder to cry on.

"W-well-"

"Mugetsu! And Elly, what a surprise!" Yuuka walked into the room, she was still in her pink nightgown, but her hair was as neat as usual.

The adorable pajamas and gentle smile of Yuuka's made Elly's heart feel the flutters of butterflies, but the fluttering turned to deadly daggers that stung as Tenshi stumbled in behind her.

"Mornin'..." Tenshi said and yawned, stopping when Yuuka playfully rubbed her head, making Elly's stomach turn.

"Hehe, tired out, are you? I'm sorry." Yuuka didn't even seem to know about them hearing, Mugetsu and Elly remained silent. "Mugetsu, dear, would you start breakfast?"

"Of course."

Right as Yuuka and Tenshi sat down, Elly got up, and began to walk away.

"Elly, you're not staying?" Yuuka said, both her and Tenshi eyeing Elly curiously.

"I'm afraid I've lost my appetite," Elly replied, shooting a glare directly at Tenshi. "And I feel weak, may I be excused of today's work?"

"Go ahead, get well please..."

Those last words and the genuine concern of her voice made Elly's heart ache, her stomach made gurgling noises as if crying out in anguish, and her head rung in woe. Why wouldn't this misery end? She began down the hall, where Mugetsu passed by with a concerned look, and made her way up the stairs to her room. When she got in, she closed the door and leaned against it, her eyes downcast to the floor as she wobbled to her bed. As she lay on her back, she observed her clothing. A sweet looking ginger-brown nightgown, with a bow and high collar similar to that of her typical clothing, and layers of thick cotton ending in fancy looking lace. She adored the gown...

Yuuka had gotten it for her.

Another blade stuck itself painfully into Elly's heart, she fell onto the bed and cried into her hands. Minutes passed, tears dried and stained her cheek's skin damp. Now she just lay, staring blankly and almost blankly at the wall. Now, she just felt nothing...as if her spirit had left her body, hell, that may as be what happened.

What's the point of keeping your soul, if it can't love another?

Knocking on the door made her turn her attention, confusion confirmed her soul was still there, but for some reason, fear seeped into her face, she managed to sputter a quiet "c-come in..."

Mugetsu walked in, her earlier serious expression had returned, she shut and, to Elly's surprise, locked the door behind her before sitting on Elly's bed.

"U-uh?"

"You didn't finish what you were saying earlier, continue please."

"But, you should be eating with the others, aren't you hungry and-"

"Talk to me."

"But-"

"_**Elly**_."

Elly sighed in defeat, and before she knew it, she was pouring her heart out to Mugetsu, who silently listened and thought.

"I see how painful it must be...so harsh it's even affecting your health."

"Can...can it be stopped?"

"It's affecting your heart, perhaps your most precious organ, what a shame."

"...It's not like it's actually hurting it..."

"No, but it's hurting you consciously, which affects more than just your heart."

"What can I do about it? Tenshi..."

"To be honest, I find her annoying too." Mugetsu admit. "But please, do not come to hate her. It's not her fault, it can't be helped that Yuuka loves her."

"I know, I know, but...b-but." Elly broke into sobs, her head resting against Mugetsu's shoulder.

"I'm so very sorry, Elly, you must know I wish to help."

"Yes, I know...t-thank you for trying to help."

"You're welcome, I know you're aching, you might need to be left alone for a while, but I am here if you need me again."

"O-okay." Elly babbled and sniffed, attempting to stop crying.

"You must be starving, I'll bring you some food in just a little while."

"Thank you..."

–

Mugetsu did return, a plate in one hand and a small cup of tea in the other. She placed both on Elly's nightstand, and stood at her bedside.

"How are you now?"

"Awful..." Elly whined.

"Oh, please, I do pray you get better, I want this to end as soon as it can."

"Me too..."

Mugetsu started to walk away, but stopped when-

"I'm starting to think that death is my only escape of this..."

"Elly! You mustn't!" Mugetsu yanked Elly so she we was sitting up, gripping her arms so she stayed in place. "We need you here! You're family, and, and-" This was the first Elly had seen Mugetsu even panic in the slightest.

"Master yuuka would surely grieve!"

"...You're right, and she might even blame herself." Tears returned as Elly's hand made its way to her forehead. "Oh, Mugetsu, what to do..."

"Please, eat and rest, your poor health isn't making you think clearly, I swear."

"Okay."

Mugetsu's hand was placed on her thigh above the blanket in a comforting matter, such a warm and delicate hand that showed so much care...if she could find that with someone else...

Mugetsu then stood up and went to leave, Elly observed her body as she walked. Thin arms, that petite figure with fine legs, delicate hands and feet, she was surely built to be a maid. Maybe if she had a body like that...hair as nice, soothing eyes...

She felt like crying again, how many times had she already?

After hearing the door click, she observed the meal Mugetsu had brought. She felt her stomach hunger for it, she was grateful. She picked up the small cup of tea and sipped, the warm feeling in throat similar to Mugetsu's touch was comforting.

Another knock? Did Mugetsu leave something?

"Mugetsu?" Elly put the tea back down. "Did you forget something, I can get if you wish-"

"No, Elly, it's me."

Oh no...

"Please, let me in..."

"Yuuka..." Elly muttered under her breath, those butterflies are back.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"Y-yes!" It came out desperate sounding, though she was in no place to even see Yuuka.

As soon as she stepped in, Elly could see the concern and worry she was feeling, she was wondering how many invisible glass shards were piercing through her chest.

"Elly, dear, are you alright?"

The word dear...those glass shards are making their way deeper.

"I'm doing okay."

"No...you're not," Yuuka sat on her bed, same area Mugetsu was in. "Please tell what's wrong?"

Did Mugetsu tell her anything? No, Mugetsu wouldn't...

"It's nothing that bad, I must have caught a cold from the rain lately or something."

"Elly, please be honest with me, I won't react badly."

"...it's...Tenshi."

"Tenshi?"

"Yes...I'm...Uh, I mean, I...no, she...I-I."

"Take your time and speak clearly, I beg of you."

Taking a deep breath, Elly began, opening her heart full of cuts so it nearly split into two. "I...love you. A-and, I'm jealous...jealous of her...I hear you two at night, I see you so playfully together, all the picnics in the garden..."

"You know...?"

"Yes, I've even watched through the gate or from my window...but point is, I'm jealous...no, I'm envious, and it hurts..." Elly's voice's pitch went high, and became mixed with sobs.

"Oh, Elly, I'm so sorry that me being with Tenshi hurts you..."

"No, don't be sorry! You're happy and you love her and-..." Elly forced a smile. "I'm happy for you t-two."

"Thank you, but Elly...I don't know what to say."

"Please, quit worrying about me!"

"Elly, listen to me." Yuuka demanded. "You may not be my lover, but I love you just as much. For years I have, you're my family!"

Funny, some of the shards seemed to have fallen out...

"I hate seeing you like this! Please, try to get better, I know Tenshi being with me might bring you pain, just know I'll be there for comfort!"

Elly couldn't help herself, she quickly hugged Yuuka, her face pressed to her chest as Elly's tears soaked her shirt. And much to Elly's surprise, she felt liquid on her cheeks that weren't hers...she looked up only to find that Yuuka too, was crying now.

"Oh, Yuuka, don't cry too!"

"Ugh, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry!"

A few seconds of silence, and the two were giggling. The laughter and return of smiles almost worked as magic, Elly could have sworn the stinging was now a needle and thread, tying her wounded heart back to its wholesome self.

"Elly, please, even if it's not that way, just know...I love you anyway, okay?"

"Of course! Miss Yuuka! Of course!"

The hug tightened, both still letting a few tears flow now and then. But it was blissful as butterflies flocked back to Elly's chest, nesting in the cuts of the glass and blades no longer there, their wings healed her wounds.

Butterfly blades cut like a butterfly knife, but their bright wings bring their butterfly light, and light shone through to give her the recovery she wished for.

* * *

((A/N: )) Nearly 3 hours of writing, 6 pages, couldn't be happier with the outcome.

I'm honestly not sure how butterflies entered this, but oh well, I'm exhausted now.


End file.
